1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and a method of imaging an ultrasound image, and more particularly, to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus for acquiring measurement objects that are measurable from a standard view of an ultrasound image and a method of imaging the ultrasound image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus irradiates an ultrasound signal generated by a transducer of a probe to a target object, and receives information about an echo signal reflected from the target object to obtain an image of a region inside the target object. In detail, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is used for medical purposes, for example, to observe the inside of the target object, to detect a foreign substance, and to measure an injury. Such an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used together with another imaging diagnostic apparatus since the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus has high stability compared to a diagnostic apparatus using an X-ray, is capable of displaying an image in real-time, and is safe because of no radiation exposure.
In this connection, it is necessary to provide a method of more easily determining a measurement object that may be provided from a standard view to a user who is a doctor in reading an ultrasound image.
The user has searched for and measured standard views in a conventional ultrasound system. In this regard, each standard view has a plurality of measurement objects. To measure each measurement object, the user has selected an object that is to be measured on an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, inputted measurement information, and measured the object, and thus there is an inconvenience that a plurality of user inputs is necessary for acquiring and measuring a single measurement object.